Hyrule High
by LadyAnimePocky
Summary: Link a 15 year old boy goes on to high school and what high school you may ask ? well its called Hyrule High come on down and see the hardships link must go through. LinkxHarem ,LinkxZelda, AU.
1. The Prologue

Hello my name is ~ZeldaHalo , I am new to and this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy it feel free to leave some feed back.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Zelda Characters if I did Link would have a harem.

The green trees and houses sped by in a blur, but He wasn't thinking about that, oh no. The blonde was thinking about anything but. Link sat back in the passenger seat hoping that the car would magically break down.

"Almost there, my boy" came his grandfather's old scruffy voice came from the driver's seat next to him "Are you exited?" The first day of school never was easy for him. Link turned to look at him briefly through his black rimmed glasses. The old man had a wide friendly grin spread on his features. Link took in a deep breath as the brown 60's Chevrolet pulled up at the front of the school.

"Time to hit the books, and …" he mumbled something inaudible to the old timer.

"Oh come on old champ, you're going to do fine at this here school! You just wait; maybe you'll even get a fine lady here." Link adjusted his glasses looking to his lap, a rosy tint on his cheeks. Although his grandfather didn't notice, Link was worried. Worried about many things; whether he would be able to fit in, whether people would like him or not. 'I mean look at me; Glasses, and braces, I'm a nerd' he thought to himself as he opened the car door. Walking away at a slow pace, when the steps were before him, he turned to take one last look at his grandfather. His old 60's car and his bright smile made the corner of his lips tug upwards "You can do this" He said to himself, and started at the stairs.

~ZeldaHalo : This was Redone by a good friend of mine who I am colabing with, and her name is KoolKat42 go check her out.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Enjoy.

Chapter 1 Part 1 :

5 minutes Earlier

I paced back and forth in my room. I have never been so nervous about going to a new school before. But since my grandpa decided to move to another town just to open a new business, I guess that's what scared me the most. I don't recognize anybody in this town. They're all unfamiliar faces I've never seen before.. You might be wondering why I have to go everywhere with my grandfather. Well, to be honest, I was adopted by him. My parents supposedly died in a car crash and since then I had nobody to raise me, nobody to care for me. That's where grandpa came in. He adopted me and showed me the ways of business. He always pressured me into studying and getting high GPA.. I guess that's why I've turned out to be who I am now. A nerd. An overachiever nobody wants to be near with. I've been bullied back in middle and elementary school. So to be clear, I've been pretty much bullied my whole life. I've gotten used to it. But what I can't stand is that people don't accept me. Just for wearing over sized glasses, braces and earning higher grades than most of the class. I guess that's just how it is. My name is Link Kokiri, and this is my life.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Here it is last part of Chapter 1 hope you enjoy it :).

~in front of School~

I took in a deep and exasperating breath as I made my way towards Hyrule High. I don't think I noticed but today I've been walking slower than usual. Or am I just stalling? As I rushed myself a little more since, me being the little overachiever that I am, didn't want to be late. A girl with blonde curly locks caught my eye. She was sitting on a bench, reading a book which seems to be something called Gerudo history. Her presence took my breath away. I wasn't even looking straight because after a while I bumped into a very firm and muscly figure with long black hair and dark brown eyes. He glared straight down at me, I tried not to make eye contact with the intimidating person.

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!"

His voice was loud and nerve wrecking, causing my ear drums to burst. I nodded hesitantly and jogged away from his presence.

"What a great way to start off the year" I mumbled to myself. The bell hasn't even rang and I already made a new enemy. Great just great. I quickly picked up my speed and pushed in the entrance doors to the school. As I peeked inside, just to see how it was, I caught two people making out and some other guys with their pants sagging. Gross. I automatically shut the main doors and walked away. There is no way I am entering that hell hole.


	4. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy it . By the way I will post a new chapter every next day so look forward to it :).

Hyrule High Chapter 2 :

"Why does everything have to be so complicated for me?" I whined while strolling to wherever my feet shall take me. I hung my head low trying my best to hide my face. I didn't want any patrols or security to catch me skipping. My grandfather would never live that down. I kept walking and walking until I reached a deserted area full of a large variety of trees. I assumed it was a forest. "I guess I'll wait here till the bell for homeroom rings"

I crouched down to take a better look of the inside of the forest and to my luck, I tripped and rolled down a small hill, making my head come in contact with something solid and sharp, instantly knocking me out. See this is why someone like me should never be left alone. I groaned, trying to regain memory of what just happened. Pain flooded through my head as I made an effort to stand up. Failingly, I lost my balance making me drop down on the ground once more. I was shocked when I didn't feel myself hit the ground. What in the world? "Hello? Pull yourself together kid! Are you alright?!" A raspy and deep voice filled my ears. I managed to pull what little strength I had and succeeded on standing on my two legs. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make my vision slightly less blurry. "Hey kid. Are you alright ? Seems like you hit your head pretty hard"

I shifted my head towards the direction the anonymous man's voice was coming from. My eyes widened when they landed on a tall and wrinkly figure. This man seemed like he was around seventy years old. He was wearing a rather large tux and a blue tie. His wrinkly features and drawn-out grey beard and moustache caught my attention the most. A line creased on his forehead as he furrowed his eyebrows. "Well don't just stand there, say something wontcha?" His accent caught me by surprise. I guess the people from this town seem to have a heavy, foreign accent. But I would have never guessed that it was the Southern type. "Don't tell me you can't talk? Did you hit your head that badly?" The old man kept insisting for me to speak. I rubbed the back of my head and managed to get a few words out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking"

"I've never seen you around here before. Are you by chance new to town?"

"Yeah, my grandfather decided to make a little business here so I had to move in with him"

"Where's your parents?"

I winced at his sudden question. I've never been too comfortable about explaining to people this type of subject.

"If you don't want to tell me that's alright. I am not forcing you"

"They're dead..."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry for asking.."

"It's okay. I'd like to be left alone please"

I began to walk deeper into the woods, but was urgently pulled back to facing the old man once again. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and shoved the old man's hand off my shoulder.

"Look here kid, I am not letting you walk into the woods like that all by yourself. Besides, aren't you suppose to be in school by now?"

"Why do you suddenly find an interest on what I do? I decided not to go to school today, big deal"

"Well kid I can't force you to attend and I can't force you to turn around and leave the woods, but I can force myself to come with you. So if you're wandering around this place, then I'm joining you"

"I don't need your company. I can handle taking care of myself"

"I am not changing my mind. Either you turn around this instance or you just let me join you" the old man chuckled as he finished his sentence. I rolled my eyes and turned around, proceeding to walk into the direction I was once heading to. The old man cleared his throat, trying to break the awkward atmosphere surrounding us.

"Well how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. The name's Deku, Mr. Deku. I'm an English teacher at Hyrule High"

My body abruptly halted to a stop. My eyes widened with fear. My hands began to tremble and my bottom lip automatically began to quiver. He's a teacher.. This means he's telling the principle I've been skipping meaning my grandfather is going to find out meaning I'm going to get into so much trouble. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god.

"Kid? Are you alright? You seem a little pale"

~ZeldaHalo: Thank you StraightedgeWingZero in reviewing my first story. you see I've noticed that there is not many harem fics of LOZ,so I wondered if I could try making one, and also the harem is gonna start soon me and my friend are planning to make this story long so it might take a while, and if anyone would like to suggest what we could put in this story leave a review or pm me :).


End file.
